


Day One Hundred and One

by ebineez01



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Set directly after the events of 'A Hundred Days' where Jack gets stranded on Edora. My take on how Sam may have reacted to what happened on Edora after they get home - because I don't think it was ever covered properly on the show.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was never dealt with on the show although I have read some good fics about it  
> Hope you enjoy :-)  
> (Migrated from fanfiction.net)

"You leaving Carter?" Jack asked as she came towards him in the corridor.

"Gee Sir," Sam replied caustically. "What gave you that idea?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at her clipped response as she stormed past him towards the elevator. He watched as she repeatedly jabbed the call button. _Hard_. "That would probably be the bike helmet and the leathers," he responded carefully as he shoved his hands in his pockets walking slowly back towards her.

"Nothing gets past you _Jack_ ," she mumbled, keeping her eyes resolutely trained on the floor indicator above the door.

"What was that Major?"

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief as the elevator door finally pinged open. "I said have a good night Sir," she lied as she boarded the car.

Jack stared at the closed door of the elevator as the red numbers clicked up towards zero above his head.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Whatcha doin?"

Jack frowned at the archaeologists use of his phrase. He shook his head slightly as if to clear it, still getting used to being back on Earth.

"I was just trying to figure out what's up with Carter," he answered finally.

Daniel turned his head slightly giving him a look. " _Really?_ "

Jack shrugged. "Yes Daniel," he replied, slightly annoyed by the younger man already. " _Really!"_

"O-kay," Daniel replied as he turned to go. "I'll just leave you to think about that one."

"Stop!" Jack ordered.

Daniel stopped but didn't turn back to face the other man, waiting for him to walk around and face him.

"Spill Danny," Jack said. "What's goin’ on?"

Daniel thought for a while about how to answer that question, not really knowing how Jack couldn't figure this one out for himself. Finally he came out with it. "We missed you Jack."

Jack smiled. "Well I missed you too Daniel."

Daniel closed his eyes, his faced scrunching up slightly. "We _all_ missed you," he said. Then more softly he added, "tonight is the first time Sam has left the Mountain since you got stranded."

Jack scoffed at that. "I was gone over three months Daniel!"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. _So now do you get it?_

Jack felt his face fall as he realised his friend was telling the truth. "Aw crap," he mumbled rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Day and night for the last three months all Sam has done is try to get you back...and you just blew her off on Edora..." He shrugged. "I kinda think she has the right to be pissed."

Jack grabbed for the phone on the wall beside the elevator. "Sergeant," he barked when the phone was picked up on the other end. "This is Colonel O'Neill. I need you to detain Major Carter when she reaches the surface."

"Sorry Sir," the man's voice replied. "The Major has already signed out."

"Damn it!" Jack yelled as he slammed the phone back down. He pushed the button for the elevator nearly bowling over the young airman that went to step out when the doors opened. Jack impatiently pushed through the elevator doors when it reached the surface.

"Sir," called the sergeant on the desk as Jack raced past him. "You need to sign out!"

"I'm just going to the carpark," Jack yelled back over his shoulder as he flew out the opening outer door. He heard Carters bike before he saw it. "Carter!" He called, already knowing that she would never be able to hear him over the noise of the big engine.

"God damn it!" He yelled frustrated as she tore off out of the parking lot in a shower of gravel. _The woman is going to kill herself on that thing one day!_

He watched her taillight disappear into the darkness then turned to go back inside.

Jack went straight to General Hammond's office tapping on the door frame lightly before entering uninvited.

The General looked up from his paperwork. "What is it Colonel?" He asked mildly, by now used to his 2IC's lack of regard for convention.

"I assume I'm cleared to leave the base Sir?" He asked without preamble.

Hammond placed his pen on his desk and regarded his friend for a moment. "I don't have Doctor Fraiser's report yet," he replied. "But if you really want to go I could call her and get a verbal clearance."

"I'd appreciate that Sir," Jack replied knowing that he was being somewhat cryptic.

"Is there something you want to tell me Colonel?"

 _Okay,_ so _don't want to have this conversation,_ Jack thought.

He shook his head. "No Sir."

Hammond watched him for a moment longer before he picked up his phone to call the infirmary.

Fifteen minutes later Jack was changed into his civvies, his truck keys in his hand signing out of Cheyenne Mountain.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" He breathed as he cut the engine. Carters bike wasn't in her driveway, but that didn't mean it wasn't in her garage he reasoned. Then he noticed there were no lights on in her house either and his heart constricted. What if she'd had an accident on that winding road between the base and town? Then his more rational side took over realising that he'd just driven that same stretch of road himself and he'd seen no evidence of an accident.

Jack checked his watch for the fourth time since he'd parked down the street from Carters house. "Forty minutes," he mumbled. "Where the hell is she?"

As if on cue the sound of the big bike echoed down the quiet street and he saw headlights in his rear vision mirror. "So, no way she's going to miss this thing sitting here," he said quietly.

He half expected the bike to stop next to his window, Carter demanding to know what he was doing there. But she surprised him by idling past to pull into her driveway, the automatic door lifting to allow her entrance to her garage.

"Huh," he said, mildly stunned as the door clanged to the ground behind her. He watched as first one light and then another sprang to life outlining her silhouette as she moved through her house. Jack sighed realising what he had to do. Getting out of his truck he thumbed the lock button on his remote and made his way across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may think this chapter is slightly OOC for Sam, but hey - she is pissed!

When Sam turned into her street she was surprised to see the Colonels big truck parked there. So surprised that she almost pulled up to his window until she remembered why she was so angry with him. Slamming the joining door from the garage she stomped into her house flicking on lights as she went. "Jerk!" She ground out as the thought of him out there in his truck struck her again.

She placed her helmet on the kitchen counter and pulled off her jacket. Just as she pulled a half empty bottle of wine from her fridge the doorbell rang. Sam stilled, the refrigerator door swinging slowly closed in front of her. Deciding not to answer it she levered the cork from the neck of the bottle and raised it to her lips taking a large gulp of the chilled liquid. A shiver ran through her at the feel of it over her tongue. She heard the doorbell again and took another drink as she leant her hip against the counter.

Sam knew he wouldn't go away so she decided she may as well get this over with.

He'd ask her what was wrong. She'd tell him everything was fine. _I'm just tired Sir..._ He'd feel like he'd done his duty as her CO and then he'd leave her alone to find that other bottle of wine she knew she had around here somewhere.

"Carter," Jack called as he banged on the door thinking that the damn bell obviously wasn't going to get her to open up. "Open the damn door," he yelled, looking instantly contrite when the door swung open. "Please..."

"Sir," Sam greeted, one hand still on the door handle.

"Hi," Jack replied looking at her expectantly. _She's really going to make me work for this..._

"Can I come in?"

Sam regarded him for a moment before she turned and walked back towards her kitchen.

"Okay," he mumbled as he closed her door behind him. As he followed her his eyes dropped to take in the bottle that swung by her side. And the way the burgundy leather pants hugged her six. Possibly not in that order...

She stopped abruptly and turned back to face him, leaning back against the counter. "Drink?" She asked as she lifted the bottle to her lips without waiting for his answer.

"No. Thanks. But you go ahead," he replied slightly transfixed by the arc of her throat as she swallowed. He noticed a bead of condensation from the neck of the bottle slide onto her bottom lip and he groaned softly.

Sam put the bottle down and pulled herself up to sit on the bench. Bending her right knee she dragged one heavy boot up, laying her right leg over. After she picked up the bottle and sat it in her lap she looked back up to him.

Jack sighed wondering how he was supposed to concentrate on what he'd come here to say when she was sitting there looking...so...

_Concentrate_...

"So, Carter..." _Get on with it..._

He cleared his throat, more nervous than he realised he could be under her intense scrutiny.

"I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing," he said. _Lame Jack!_

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "I'm fine Sir."

"It just seemed like something might be bothering you," he tried again.

Sam shook her head.

"Well, okay I guess," he said taking a breath.

"Was there something else Sir?" She asked after a full minutes silence.

"Oh. No I guess not."

"Goodnight then Sir," she replied. "Thanks for stopping by."

Jack knew when he'd been dismissed. Although it traditionally was done by someone who outranked him. He nodded and turned for the door, his irritation with the situation rising the closer he got. By the time he reached Carters front door he'd had enough and turned back to her, slightly surprised to see that she hadn't moved from her spot on the counter. Taking a deep breath he walked back to stand in front of her.

"Sir?"

Jack didn't think she could pack anymore disdain into that one word if she'd tried.

"Okay," he said curtly. "Time to cut the crap Carter."

"I'm not sure I understand wha..."

"Ah!" He raised a hand cutting her off. "You've had a bug up your butt since I got back and I wanna know what the hell is going on!"

Sam put the bottle back down and went to push herself off the counter when she felt strong hands holding her in place.

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers." He could see the barely concealed rage in her eyes and he briefly wondered if this was going to get physical.

"I'm requesting you let go of me Sir," she stated, really struggling now to maintain her calm exterior.

"You're _requesting?_ "

"Yes Sir," she replied through clenched teeth. "I'm _requesting_...would you like me to spell it for you?"

Jacks eyebrows just about hit his hairline. "I don't think that will be necessary _Major!_ " He replied emphasising her rank.

Sam stiffened under his grasp and he tightened his hold on her, instinct telling him despite him being her commanding officer she wasn't going to back down.

"If you've got something to say," he said shortly. "Then you need to come out and say it."

"Then let me up..." she replied in a low voice.

Jack studied her for a moment before slowly releasing his grip on her and taking a step backwards. He watched as she dropped back down off the counter, graceful as a cat.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" She asked looking him in the eye.

He wasn't sure what was going to come out of her mouth but he sure as hell wasn't going to hide from her behind his rank. He nodded. "Go ahead."

Sam hesitated for less than a second before she took one step forward and punched him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arrgghhh! Sorry to leave it hanging there...really ;-D  
> hope you enjoyed - love for you to let me know :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jesus Carter!"_ He yelled taking a step back and bringing his hand up to swipe at the blood he could feel trickling from his nose.

Sam fell back and stood to attention. "I'll present myself at the base tomorrow Sir for you to bring me up on charges."

 _Christ! Does she really think I'd have her charged!?_ Jack thought, just glad that Carter had chosen now to have her little brain snap where no one else, including security cameras could have been witness, because then the decision would not have been his to make.

He stood straight and faced her. "At ease Major," he said. "I'm not going to bring you up on charges."

Sam's eyes flicked to him briefly then away again. "If you don't, I will Sir."

"Nobody's bringing anybody up on charges! And that's an order!"

When she didn't move in what seemed like forever Jacks resolve broke. He didn't want to play this game, he just wanted his Major back.

"Listen...Carter..." He began softly. "I know you're pissed at me about what happened on Edora."

"I don't know what you mean Sir," Sam replied. She _really_ didn't want to have this conversation with him.

"Just...stop, okay?" He pleaded. "Daniel told me that tonight is the first time you've left the Mountain since I got stuck there."

 _Damn it Daniel!_ Annoyance and affection flared in her in equal measure for her best friend. She knew that he would have been trying to defend her when he said that to Jack, but it was something she never wanted him to know. How much him not being there with them... _with her_...had affected her.

"So I understand that you're pissed that I blew you off on Edora when you were trying to give me the technobabble explanation of what you did to save my sorry ass..."

Sam couldn't believe her ears. " _What_?" She demanded.

_Aw crap! What the hell did I say wrong now?_

"You think I wanted your _gratitude_?" She asked incredulous.

"Um...well..."

Sam was only barely keeping herself from punching him again. Instead she decided she'd hurt him in another way as childish as it may have been. "I was just doing my job Sir," she replied coolly. "I'd have done the same for anyone who was stuck off world."

"Oh yeah right!" He accused. "Why can't you just admit that you might have missed me Carter?"

"Oh like _you_ so obviously missed _me_!?" She yelled back.

"I _did_ miss _you_!" He roared in response.

She actually snorted then and turned away from him. "Didn't take you long to get over it..."

"Would you care to repeat that _Major_?" Jack asked losing the battle with his own temper again.

"Not really _Colonel_!"

Jack reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her back to look at him. "Just tell me what the hell is eating at you!" He demanded.

Carters nostrils flared and her body tensed. She wanted so badly to do him actual physical bodily harm right then she had to cross her arms and dig her nails into her biceps in an attempt to stop herself from lashing out at him again.

He read her perfectly and had some of the same feelings himself though he was better at hiding it. He didn't think she'd actually attack him, but he held his body ready just in case. He wasn't going to let her blindside him twice in one night.

"Well?" He thundered.

That caused Sam to blink and she cursed herself for showing him that small sign of weakness.

"Nothing is _eating_ at me Sir," she ground out. "Like Daniel said we've all been pulling some pretty long hours the last three months and I'm just tired."

There was a long pause before he finally broke the silence.

"A hundred days," he said softly.

She frowned at his sudden change in tone. "Sir?" She asked somewhat uncertainly.

"It wasn't three months Carter," he corrected. "It was a hundred days."

"I know," she replied sadly, surprised by how quickly her anger had left her after he'd spoken those few words.

"And I didn't get over it," he said then, betraying the fact that he'd known what she'd said all along.

She looked a question at him. Running his hands through his hair he sighed and she realised how much she really had missed him.

"A hundred days," he repeated, moving past her to lean against the counter. "A hundred days of living in Laira's house..."

Sam looked away from him not wanting to hear how he'd slept in another woman's bed.

"A hundred days of her pretty much throwing herself at me. Every. Damn. Day!"

She frowned glancing back at him.

"A hundred days I resisted. A hundred days I looked away..."

He sounded so lost, so dejected that she wanted to reach for him, to comfort him, but she didn't dare. He went silent and finally she had to ask. "So you didn't..."

The answering look he gave her told her otherwise.

"The night before I heard your voice on the radio talking to Teal'c, there was a celebration," he said finally. "There was lots of...mead I guess you could call it...and..."

"You don't have to explain Sir," she interrupted.

He turned staring at her intently. "I didn't think I was ever coming home," he murmured. "You can't imagine how alone I felt at that moment Carter." He swallowed looking for the courage to tell her how he'd really felt. " _Knowing_ I was never going to see you again..."

Her gut clenched and she started to shake just a little.

"Any of you..." he finished, knowing this was heading into dangerous territory for them both.

Sam let out a breath struggling to keep her tears at bay. _Don't you dare cry!_ She ordered herself. She felt absolutely wretched. He'd given up on getting home because she hadn't been able to save him sooner.

"I'm sorry I let you down Sir," she whispered not trusting her voice to anything more.

Jack stared at her not comprehending her words. "You're sorry?"

She nodded. "I should have been able to figure out how to build the particle accelerator quicker," she said angry with herself. "I should have fought harder to convince General Hammond to let my father help me with it..."

"Carter this isn't your fault," he said to her.

"Yes it is Sir," she argued. "If only I'd been able to work faster, then you wouldn't have..." Her eyes lifted to his and she knew he could see what she was thinking. _You wouldn't have gone to that woman's bed..._

Jack shook his head. "I should have known that you would find a way to bring me home Carter. I should have _trusted_ you...trusted that you would _never_ leave me behind..."

Sam could see that Jack was haunted by more than just Edora in those words.

"So it came time to go and, well, I guess you can imagine how I felt. The woman thought she'd just found herself a new husband, one that actually came from outside a _very_ limited gene pool..."

"So you had to ask her to come with you," Sam finished.

Jack nodded. Then a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Plus I had to get away from you..."

Sam smiled slightly. "Because of the technobabble..."

Jack shook his head and moved towards her. "No," he replied softly as he reached out to stroke along her cheek with his thumb. "Because all I could think about was doing this..." He murmured as he slowly lowered his head towards her.

Sam's breath caught in her throat as his lips touched hers. Her heart was pounding so hard it nearly hurt. She gasped slightly as he pulled back from her, looking her in the eye.

"I'll present myself at the base tomorrow if you want to bring me up on charges," he said softly, his thumb still brushing along her cheek bone.

She placed her hands flat on his chest, her eyes following their path as they moved up over his shoulders. Moving one hand to the back of his neck she let her short nails scrape lightly across his skin relishing his sharp intake of breath. She stood on her toes bringing her lips up to his ear.

"Nobody's bringing anybody up on charges," she whispered. "And that's an order..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed the story :-)


End file.
